multirealminnfandomcom-20200213-history
Monster Class - Deathless Ghost
This spectral figure glides silently through the air, passing through solid objects as if they didn’t exist. When a soul is created and never is born into a life form they may exists as a deathless ghost. Such beings are sometimes referred to as Mistwalkers and are humanoid beings derived from the Ethereal Plane. The bodiless form of a deathless ghost interacts with the world in a similar way to undead creatures thanks to its nature as an incarnate soul. Some sages believe they were dreamed into existence, but whatever the reason for their existence—they transition to the Material Plane in a slow manner that allows them to begin to interact with solid matter. Alignment: Having lacked a purely corporeal form, the deathless ghosts tend towards chaotic, but may be of any alignment. Deathless Ghost Racial Traits • +2 Dexterity, +2 Intelligence: Deathless ghosts’ intangibility lends them a natural grace, and they are fast learners. As undead creatures, deathless ghosts do not have Constitution scores. In addition, deathless ghosts are partially intangible, and do not have Strength scores. Medium: Deathless ghosts are Medium creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. Undead: Deathless ghosts are undead, gaining the following traits as a result: Deathless ghosts have no Constitution score. They use their Charisma score in place of their Constitution score when calculating hit points, Fortitude saves, and any special ability that relies on Constitution. Deathless ghosts are immune to all mind-affecting effects (including charms, compulsions, morale effects, patterns, and phantasms). Deathless ghosts are immune to death effects, disease, paralysis, poison, sleep effects, and stunning. Deathless ghosts are not subject to nonlethal damage, ability drain, or energy drain. They are immune to damage to their physical ability scores (Constitution, Dexterity, and Strength), as well as to exhaustion and fatigue effects. They are not at risk of death from massive damage. Deathless ghosts recover hit points naturally as normal. In addition, they are healed, rather than harmed, by negative energy (such as an inflict spell). Deathless ghosts are immune to any effect that requires a Fortitude save (unless the effect also works on objects or is harmless). Deathless ghosts are immediately destroyed when reduced to 0 hit points or less, and cannot be raised or resurrected. Normal Speed: Deathless ghosts have a base speed of 30 feet. Darkvision (Ex): Deathless ghosts can see perfectly in the dark up to 60 feet. Ectoplasmic Form (Ex): While a deathless ghost is not truly incorporeal, it shares some qualities with incorporeal creatures. Deathless ghosts have no Strength score, and use their Dexterity score in place of their Strength score for melee attack rolls, damage rolls, combat maneuvers, and any special effect that depends on Strength. Ghostly Body (Ex): A deathless ghost does not gain bonuses to AC from armor or shields unless the armor or shield has the ghost touch special property. In addition, a deathless ghost has no natural armor bonus to its AC, even if it would otherwise gain one. Haunting (Ex): Deathless ghosts gain a +4 racial bonus on Stealth checks. Keen Senses (Ex): Deathless ghosts gain a +4 racial bonus on Perception checks. Languages: Deathless ghosts begin play speaking Common. Deathless ghosts with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Abyssal, Aklo, Celestial, and Infernal. Hit Die: d8. Starting Wealth: 5d6 × 10 gp (average 175 gp.) In addition, each character begins play with an outfit worth 10 gp or less. CLASS SKILLS The deathless ghost’s class skills are Climb (Str), Disguise (Cha), Fly (Dex), Intimidate (Cha), Knowledge (arcana) (Int), Knowledge (religion) (Int), Perception (Wis), Sense Motive (Wis), Spellcraft (Int), and Stealth (Dex). Skill Ranks per Level: 4 + Int modifier. CLASS FEATURES All the following are class features of the deathless ghost monster class. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: A deathless ghost is proficient with all simple weapons, but not with any type of armor or shield. Ability Score Increases: As a deathless ghost gains levels, its ability scores increase as noted on Table: Deathless Ghost. These increases stack and are gained as if through level advancement. Channel Resistance (Ex): Starting at 1st level, a deathless ghost is is less easily affected by clerics or paladins. It gains channel resistance +2, adding this bonus on saves made to resist the effects of channel energy, including effects that rely on the use of channel energy. This bonus increases to +4 at 3rd level. Corrupting Touch (Su): At 1st level, a deathless ghost gains the ability to pass part of its body through another, causing damage to the target. As a standard action, the deathless ghost can make a melee touch attack against another creature. If it hits, it the target must succeed at a Fortitude save (DC 10 + 1/2 the deathless ghost’s Hit Dice + the deathless ghost’s Charisma modifier) or take 1d6 points of damage per Hit Die of the deathless ghost. A successful save halves the damage. This damage is not negative energy—it manifests in the form of physical wounds and aches from supernatural aging. Creatures immune to magical aging are immune to this damage, but otherwise the damage bypasses all forms of damage reduction. Ectoplasmic Form (Ex): A deathless ghost’s body is formed of partially-intangible ectoplasm with similar properties to smoke. A deathless ghost must strongly to interact with physical objects, and often finds that its form can be easily disrupted by even the most mundane of weapons. As the ghost grows in power, its body grows more and more intangible, until eventually the ghost can phase through objects and ignore the material world around it entirely. Starting at 1st level, all corporeal attacks and effects suffer a 10% miss chance per class level against the deathless ghost. In addition, the deathless ghost has an equal miss chance when it tries to use its own abilities and attacks against a corporeal target. This miss chance is halved against magical attacks and effects, such as magic weapons, spells, spell-like abilities, and supernatural abilities. Likewise, when the deathless ghost uses such an ability, its miss chance against others is halved. Otherwise, the deathless ghost applies this effect to its equipment and any attended items as well. Ghost touch weapons and force effects affect the deathless ghost normally. Deflection (Ex): Starting at 1st deathless ghost gains a deflection bonus to its AC equal to its Charisma bonus (minimum +1, even if the deathless ghost’s Charisma modifier provides no bonus). Ectoplasmic Movement (Su): Starting at 1st level, a deathless ghost can use its ectoplasmic body to flow around some objects. Its movement is never hindered by difficult terrain. At 3rd level, the deathless ghost cannot take fall or take falling damage, and gains the ability to fly at a speed of 30 feet with perfect maneuverability. Haunting (Ex): At 2nd level, your racial bonus on Stealth checks increases to +8. Intangibility (Su): Starting at 3rd level, a deathless ghost’s ability to reform its ectoplasmic form after being disrupted improves, and it gains a further resilience to attacks. The miss chance from its ectoplasmic form ability increases to 10% per character level, up to a maximum of 100% miss chance at character level 10th.